


A Lifelong Debt

by DonutHolesX0



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Love Confessions, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Prosthetics, Vaginal Sex, hand holding, sorta proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-02 04:41:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21155780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DonutHolesX0/pseuds/DonutHolesX0
Summary: Theres never too late for anything and theres always a first for everything. That certainly applies to Mei and Ao.This is my first time writing or heck even submitting a smut fic, ever so please be gentle on me ahahaAnyway enjoy this (hopefully pleasant) mess I've made!





	1. Chapter 1

Mei shuffled in her seat, feeling quite warm from the amount she drank and uncomfortable around the large crowd of people. What started off as an offer to celebrate Chōjūrō on becoming the sixth Mizukage and sending off their fifth Mizukage, soon enough it devolved into everyone drinking and telling their own mission stories, some being more boring than the last. Even her now former advisor Ao got caught up with some of them.

Mei decided to keep out of it, enjoying her solitude in drinking and keeping a watchful eye on Chōjūrō who was, in turns, being smothered by everyone in the room.

Tilting the empty cup with her fingertips with her head resting on her palm, “_What time is it?” _Maybe after another hour or two she’ll call it a night, theres still so much to do before she can officially leave her title and leave things to Chōjūrō, the noise faded away for a minute while she lost herself in her thoughts.

“So much for a send off.” A familiar voice called out, quickly bringing her back to earth. Planting himself next to her, two glasses in one hand and a bottle in the other, stretching out his prosthetic leg, he looked just about done with everything as much as her.

“Can’t blame them for trying. We’ve all worked together for so long, its only appropriate we spend tonight with each other before retirement.”

“Yet it doesn’t seem much of the attention is directed to you.” Ao commented, opening the half drunk bottle of sake and pouring himself a glass.

Waving the bottle in front of her, she could use another drink. Nodding at him he passed her a glass and filling it around halfway, the clear liquid gave off a strong stench of ethanol, unusual for sake but she trusted Ao’s judgement in picking drinks.

“Better than having a bunch of faces staring at me, remember this is also Chōjūrō’s night too.” Clinking their glasses together Mei took a big sip of her drink, at first it tasted standard only to progress to her face scrunching up. This definitely wasn’t the best sake she’s had, it burned her throat and left a weird taste in her mouth. Ao made the same face, “You’d think they’d have a better selection.” He said through a cough.

“Agreed, but bad alcohol is still alcohol.” Perhaps it was a sign for Mei to start drinking a little slower, she’d rather not waste her palate on cheap sake. “Enjoy your little conversation over there?” She started questioning him.

Ao scoffed, “Seems no matter how much I try, youths never fail to amuse me with how indecisive they are. And out of all things they took turns asking me about what I thought would be better in a battle: a kunai or summoning scrolls. What kind of a question is that?!” Ao loudly rambled, Mei couldn’t help but roll her eyes. A grown man complaining over such trivial things, it fit him in a weird dorky way. She loved that about him.

“You are the Mizukages aide, they just want some input.” She tried to rationalise.

“_Was _the Mizukages aide. And if input is being surrounded by nin who should know better by now, I’d rather not waste my breath.”

“Oh poor you.” Mei stuck her tongue at him playfully. Ao retaliated by bumping her elbow, causing her to spill some of her drink. He let out a small chuckle, “They almost remind me of Chōjūrō, when he was younger.”

Speaking of Chōjūrō, she turned her attention towards the young man, he was still seated at a table surrounded by the clan heads, both old and new. Seemingly enjoying himself, he was laughing while also looking quite nervous around them.

“He’s come far hasn’t he? I’m glad he managed to grow out of his shy stage and become a proper Shinobi. Though, he’s always going to be that little sharp-toothed brat we met all those years ago.” Ao humoured himself.

“You know you care for him.” Mei flashed a toothy grin at him, Ao chose to say nothing. Mei could see the tips of his ears glow a faint shade of pink.

“It’s not a bad thing that he managed to maintain that child-like innocence of his. He’s going to do great things as the new Mizukage.” She stated, filled with pride. After all she was the one who raised him.

“Do you think he’ll be ok?” Ao said with a shift in tone.

“I don’t think so, I know so.”

Ao grabbed the open bottle again only for a hand to interrupt and place it back firmly on the ground. “Don’t you think you’ve had enough?” Mei said with mild concern.

“I can keep going, I’m not a lightweight like you.” He retorted with a cheeky grin, almost regretting it as Mei gave him a very unimpressed look. Their hands still fixed onto the bottle. Eventually he folded, letting go of it and returning to his placid state of watching the crowd.

Drumming his metal fingers on the floor next to him, Mei took small sips from her glass. They both sat there for a moment, aside from the blaring crowd there was deafening silence between them.

They didn’t know what to talk about, it felt like they had talked about about almost everything by now. Not leaving many subjects to discuss. Instead they just sat there enjoying each others company, if enjoying ones company involved Mei trying to dig around for any chance to talk.

Ao let out a long sigh, “Perhaps.. its about time we start thinking of the life ahead of us too.”

Mei felt relieved he found something else to talk about. “You mean you, I know what I want to do.”

“Is that so?” He questioned, turning his body to face her.

“I’m going be there for Chōjūrō for as long as I live, he’s like a son to me after all. At least for the first few years, someone has to be there to advise him.” It was sort of poetic, he was her aid and body guard for many years, now she would be doing the aiding and protecting.

Ao clicked his tongue, “Even though he’s an adult, you still coddle him too much.”

“Is someone jealous~?” She winked at him, Ao gave her a look. The both of them cracking soft bouts of laughter.

“A-Actually.. I think I know what to do.” Ao mumbled, placing his cup down on the small table.

“Is it along the lines of teaching? Because I don’t think you’ll fit in that department.” Mei chuckled to herself. “Not quite..” He responded. Mei lifted her head curious.

“I just remembered.. I need to pay off a debt.”

Mei choked on her drink, “You have one? With who?” Leaning in closer to whisper to him, “Is there something you failed to tell me when I was your Mizukage?” Her eyes piercing at him.

“Wha- O-Of course not! Its nothing like that I swear.” He snapped his head back at her, waving his hands at her defensively.

“Then what?” She asked intrigued and shifting in closer to him, she was itching to know.

“I-Its more like.. a lifelong debt. One that won’t be paid off so easily.” Moving his legs to sit up in a more upright position. This looked serious, what could he mean by that?

“These past 20 years, and the years before.. My entire life was for the benefit of Kirigakure. But now that life has passed us..” He mumbled, Mei had to sit closer to him, she wanted to hear what he had to say.

“If you’re going to support Chōjūrō for as long as you live. Then.. shouldn’t someone be there to support you..?” Turning towards her but his eye couldn’t concentrate on her.

Mei never felt so confused, yet her heart started racing. Keeping a straight face, she didn’t want to jump to conclusions. She had never seen him look so nervous, it was contagious, gripping onto the cup in her hands, she started feeling just as anxious as him.

Clearing his throat, he continued, “Mei.. I-If you’ll have me.. Allow me to support you.. for as long as I live. That is my debt… I want to spend and share my life with you, and pay off my debt.. to you.” Stumbling over his words, his eye still looking straight ahead.

Mei's face shone a shade of bright pink, almost as she was floating on a cloud her head had never felt so light. Typical of him to confess in such an awkward space. Luckily none of their other acquaintances noticed the moment they were having. Mei's heart wouldn’t sit still, this was a proposal. Most proposals would require time and after a fancy dinner right? She didn’t know how to process this. Yet.. it excited her.

“W-Weird place for a confession.. don’t you think?” She stuttered, fidgeting with her hands, trying to keep her head low.

Rubbing the back of his neck, “..I-I suppose it is.. Then again, thats how we always worked haven’t we? Being spontaneous and all..”

By now Mei had driven the possibilities of marriage out from her head, or any relationship especially with Ao. She decided to concentrate on Chōjūrō and raise him. But now, everything’s different. Could this work? “I.. I suppose..” She murmured.

Mei looked up at him, examining his face as if it was the first time she’d seen it, reflecting all the times she saw his face. His starry eyed gaze from the time they first met, a look of pure pride and joy at her inauguration, his defeated face all the times when he said she’d never get married and his overjoyed look of relief when he came back to Kirigakure after the war.

She felt something nudge her hand. Looking down she saw the culprit, Ao’s pinky softly touching hers. Slowly creeping over the top of her hand and giving it a gentle squeeze. She could see the nervous sweat forming near his cheek as he continued to look at their peers.

Calming down, every time she looked at him it brought her a sense of security. Perhaps she already knew her answer, reciprocating by curling his back, shifting to lock her fingers with his. Blushing she lowered her head shyly, Ao's face glowing red and looking off to the side, the only thing connecting them were their intertwined hands resting below the table, out of sight.

Letting go of his hand, she got up from her seat and quietly made her exit from the premises. Leaving Ao sitting on the floor dumbfounded. Curling his fists in his lap, his thoughts started running and colliding in his head, did he scare her off? She returned holding his hand so that couldn’t be it. No one noticed her walk out, but he thought to wait a few minutes.

Once everything started getting noisy again he got up and hurried outside looking around for her, he had no idea why she could have left to so abruptly. “Mei?” He called out, but there was no response. This was unsettling. Walking a little further from the bar he came across a dark alleyway.

The next thing he knew something pulled him into the shadows, he had no time to react, he didn’t even notice anybody there. Before he could retaliate he felt lips lock with his, kissing him roughly. He recognised the sweet familiar scent coming off the culprit who had pinned him to the wall. Hands sliding up his chest and locking themselves behind his neck.

All he could taste was the cheap sake they had earlier, the drink itself tasted horrible, grainy and sour. But here he couldn’t get enough of it. His tongue driving deeper into hers, a mewl radiating from her the harder he pressed his mouth against hers. Cupping her face, the cold touch from his left caused her jump, breaking the kiss momentarily allowing them both to breathe.

Locking gazes with his perpetrator, her face left red from their moment of passion. If she was wearing her lipstick it would’ve left quite the mess.

“I take that you accepted my proposal?” He said between breaths, his hands resting on her hips.

“What do you think?” She chimed rubbing his cheek with her thumb, he wasn’t sure what she meant. “Depending on the answer. But.. it was a yes right?” He inquired.

Mei’s brow furrowed, her soothing hand turned into pinching his cheek, Ao wincing from the pain. “You need to get you head checked. You would know whether it was a no on the spot. You dummy.” She looked like she wanted to scold him. He let out an embarrassed chuckle, “Ow.. right.” Relieved from Mei letting go of his cheek and the fact he didn’t make a complete fool out of himself.

“I want to spend my life with you. That clear enough for you?” She said with a smile and a raised brow.

“Very.” He replied, feeling her soft lips press against his again, closing his eye he fell into her, he never wanted this feeling to end.

One kiss wasn’t enough, he was craving for more, moving his hands around her back he pulled her into him. Mei got the hint, breaking the kiss she left small pecks trailing down his jawline. Ao tilting his head back, this felt so heavenly. Suddenly she bucked her hips into his, he let out a yelp, quickly covering his mouth to shut himself up.

“Are.. you sure about this?” Ao fretted, looking around in case anyone had spotted them.

“Didn’t you say your life is now mine? It’s only fair we use some of it now.” Mei was leaning into him, he could smell a scent of lust emitting from her, his pants started feeling tighter than before.

“I did say that..” Swiftly he grabbed her wrists and turned around, pinning her against the wall, causing her to squeak. Taking control this time and kissing her, positioning himself between Mei’s legs and grinding against her, earning subtle mewls from her.

Breaking their embrace, “Should we continue this at mine..?” Mei said through huffs.

Ao smirked at her, “Lead the way.” Letting go of her she took his hand, the both of them sprinting into the night.


	2. Chapter 2

Mei finally got the lock open on her door. It didn’t help that Ao couldn’t stop himself off her, planting soft kisses on the back of her neck before she could get her keys. The journey back to hers took a little longer considering at every chance they stopped to make out with each other like a pair of horny teenagers.

“You couldn’t afford to wait a few minutes?” Mei said, bumping her head with his.

“What can I say? I got a little excited, a beautiful woman invited me to her place, I couldn’t help myself.”He muttered into her ear. Throwing her eyes up, she never knew Ao could be so alluring and cheesy all at once.

Before the door had a chance to shut Ao had Mei held against the wall behind her. Attacking the crane of her neck again and rolling his hips into her, she couldn’t contain her giggles and her faint whines. One of her hands wrapping around his neck for support while the other combed through his hair.

Ao wasted no time exploring Mei’s body, his hands continued to caress and feel every inch of her. Mei arching her head back with her hands clutching onto the fabric of his jacket, yielding herself to him.

Mei still couldn’t believe this was happening, it was exhilarating, even surprising to see how much energy Ao had in him. A loud gasp escaped her as a hand grabbed her bottom and giving it a harsh squeeze. Pulling his hair in retaliation.

“I.. think.. we should move on.. No?” She panted.

“Of course.” He hummed, letting her go they relocated into Mei’s room. Ao took a moment to familiarise himself with the setting. While he gawked at the various marbles littering the top of her drawers, Mei took it upon herself to start unbuttoning his jacket.

Feeling slightly irked, “We can talk about my interior design later.” Grabbing his face to look at her, “Eye here remember?” She said with a low growl.

“R-Right..” He stuttered refocusing and moving in to kiss her again, he fumbled with the arms to free himself of his jacket, still managing to keep himself on Mei as if his life depended on it.

Breaking their kiss she turned around and brought her hair forward, “Do you mind?” Signalling him to undo her dress.

“Not at all~” Ao hummed, taking the zip and carefully pulled it to reveal her bare back. Marvelling at what he was seeing and flustered at the sight of her skin.

In the process of getting out of her dress he traced his hand up her back, moving over the grooves and many scars she received over the years. “Does yours still itch?” He asked softly.

“Not as often as before. That comes with getting older I guess.” She chuckled under he breath. Holding onto her again she could feel soft pecks travelling from her shoulder blades up towards her right shoulder.

From there she swiftly took it off throwing it aside, spinning around Mei’s hands moved down his shoulders to his waist, her fingers curling around the belt loops of his pants pulling him into her and grinding against him.

“And I’m the impatient one?” Shooting her a frisky grin. “Shut up.” She responded poking her tongue out at him.

Undoing the belt on his pants, Mei couldn’t help herself from sliding her hand between his groin, causing a moan and a loud inviting purr to emit from his throat. She couldn’t wait to strip him down.

Pulling his pants down to his boxers, she halted. Noticing the heavy scarring trailing down Ao’s left leg, looking down further to see where his limbs ended, and the prosthetics started.

Ao noticed her hesitation, taking a deep sigh and clasping his hands. Mei could feel him become tense, she shouldn’t have stopped so suddenly. Ao had always been secretive about his prosthetics and this was the first time she had seen this much of him. He never talked about his time in Konoha, even after everything. Every time she or Chōjūrō brought it up, it was met with silence. She never forced him to talk about it, if he did, it would be on his accord.

“I-I can take them off if you-” Ao broke through the silence with a heavy tone. Mei could feel the remorse in his voice.

“No. Leave them on.” She said, leaning in to kiss the skin near the prosthetic.

Moving back to undo the buttons on his shirt, he took it off, exposing his full body to her. Getting a clearer look of him, he still had his muscular build which aroused her, even at his age he never skipped a day of training.

Most of his body had been taken over by heavy augmentations, covering a part of his chest region and lower right torso. Shakily lifting her hand, she felt hesitant to touch him.

Ao noticed her hesitation, he wished for a moment he still had his arm and leg, that he didn't have all this metal attached to him. No he shouldn't make it a big deal, this was their night together, determined to make it one she wouldn't forget. “Do you still want to go through with this?” He asked cautiously.

“Of course. Why?”

“I.. I thought I might check is all.” He brushed it off. He knew she didn’t want to make him feel like he was any less human. He felt so grateful.

“This has nothing to do with us, it took me a while but.. I’ve accepted it.” He said reassuringly, grabbing her hand he brought it to his chest.

Mei looked on in amazement, she expected it to feel as cold as the rest of him, yet it was surprisingly warm. Her fingertips tracing the parts, circling the weirdly placed holes in his pec.

“You know.. It's strangely cool seeing you with this.” Immediately regretting her choice of words, “N-Not that you’re not you or- It’s just.. I have never seen such a thing before.” She stuttered trying to explain herself.

Ao couldn’t help but snicker, “I guess it’s cool. Theres a lot of useful functions that you wouldn’t expect to be there.” He started sounding proud of himself. Relaxing, she felt glad she didn’t make him uncomfortable.

“Is there anything that could help us tonight?” She hummed.

Ao’s face went cold, “…No, I think its better if we don’t.”

Mei gave him a puzzled look. “Ok..” She wondered what he meant.

Resuming what they were doing, she pushed him backwards his legs catching the edge of the bed, his back making contact on the soft surface. Moving in closer to him and putting her hand near his left pec, leaning down near the prosthetics that took up half his chest region, leaving delicate kisses on his skin. Making her way up to his neck and nuzzling against it.

One of Ao's arms snaked around her back, trying to unhook her bra. Tugging on it.. but nothing happened. Moving his other arm around her trying to get it loose, burying Mei his shoulder in the process.

“Damn- How do you-” His head looking over her shoulder cursing trying to get it off, sitting up to get a better view. Mei sat there unamused, someone who was once a member of ANBU struggling to undo something as simple as a bra. “Do you need me to-”

“No, I’ve got this.” He said cutting her off, this wouldn’t be so difficult if he could feel with his left hand. Shifting his body while leaving Mei subjected to an awkward hold.

“I swear- Here I’ll do it.” Pushing him off her, moving her hands around her back, slightly annoyed. Ao hanging his head in shame.

Unhooking her bra she threw it aside along with the rest of the clothes piling up on her floor. Relieved she was able to breathe again, catching Ao’s gaze staring at her breasts, his face going as bright red as her hair. His hands hovered over her chest unsure whether he could feel them, “You can touch them.”

Grabbing his prosthetic arm she guided it to breast, the cold metal felt oddly alleviating in contrast to how hot her body had been all night. It wasn’t cold like ice, more like a cool sensation as is she stepped into brisk waters shirtless.

Moving his fingers to gently massage it, her cheeks glowed bright red at his touch, his other hand moving down between her legs. Mei let out a high pitched gasp as he pressed against her clit. Her head started spinning, feeling spoilt from how much he touched her.

That was enough foreplay for her, Mei knocked him back down and straddled him, steadily rocking back and forth on top of him, groaning and shuddering covering his face with his arm. Gradually picking up the pace, grinding her clit hard against him, the sounds of her moans getting louder. Her panties were soaked, just as much as Ao’s dick trying to break free from his boxers.

She adored the faces Ao made, his eye was shut and his chest gasping for air, taking everything in and making ‘o’s with his mouth. The rougher she went, the more she could feel him getting more erect. Not sparing a second to stop, she needed him to be inside her already.

Lifting herself up she hooked her fingers into her panties and slowly slid them off. Ao moved up only to be slammed down into the bed again, pinning his arms by his side, “Be patient~ I don’t want you to touch me until I’m done.” She cooed, she really enjoyed teasing Ao whenever she could. Taking her time to manoeuvre them through each leg, she could hear him groan every passing second by the time she kicked them away Ao laying in a hot mess, a faint whimper escaping him.

“Almost there.” Humming to him, she clasped onto his boxers and started sliding them off, lifting his hips to help her pulling them down enough for his cock to spring out, he was so erect, pre-cum dripping from his tip. Mei swallowed, he was a lot bigger than she anticipated.

Sitting back on top of him she rocked against him bare, a loud moan erupting from his throat paired with a desperate whine, “How much more..? You’re killing me here, Mei..”

“Well, since you’ve been so obedient, I think you deserve it.” Playfully biting her lower lip, a look of relief painted his face.

Finally lowering herself onto him, breathing in sharply and feeling a sting course her, she hadn’t been with anyone for a long time and his size would take a bit to get used to.

Ao’s legs quaked, holding onto Mei’s thighs for support and arching his head back. “You’re doing well.. you can..” His voiced wavered, caressing her thighs.

Taking all of him in down to his hilt, shuddering with her hands planted on Ao’s chest, setting the pace by rolling her hips forward, moving up and down against him.

His chest started spasming under her hands, something didn’t feel right, opening her eye to look at him properly. Her hips came to a stop, she didn’t notice, but he was shivering, tears falling from the sides of his eye, biting his bottom lip trying to hold them in.

“..Ao? Is everything ok?” How could she have not noticed this? “We can stop.” She told him.

“No, this is just.. “ He protested wiping his cheek, he started laughing with tears still streaming from his eye, looking up at her. “I’m just so glad. That I’m here with you, right now. It’s so much more than I could’ve asked for.” Joining her hands that were still planted on his chest, brushing his thumbs over them. “Thank you, Mei.” He said choking up.

Her eyes started welling up, a few tears escaping and rolling down her cheeks, she wanted nothing more but to hold him, show him just how much she loved him in this moment. Brushing the hair away from his eyes leaning forward to catch his mouth again.

Aos hands delicately caressing on her shoulders, pulling her in to deepen their kiss. She started bucking her hips again, throwing his head back into the mattress, “Shit..! Mei you..!” A muffled whine ripping through Ao’s throat, grabbing onto Mei’s thighs again, gripping them hard enough to leave bruises. Mei winced at his grasp, but carried on, the pain only motivating her to move more viscously.

It wasn’t long until she started slowing down, as much as she wanted to continue riding him her legs began feeling sore. Settling back to rocking back and forth on him.

Ao noticed her exhaustion, it was his turn now, his body shift under her to reposition his legs and placing his feet adjacent to the bed. Swinging his hips into her, Mei could feel a fire tearing through her. He went at a faster pace than hers, Mei couldn’t do anything but bite her lower lip and try to keep up with him.

“D-Don’t stop..!” Her words melted into moans, beads of sweat falling from her face, his erratic thrusts sending her in a frenzy, every one of them making her squirm each time. 

He sat up catching the side of her neck, taking in he scent. Mei grabbing the back of his neck to balance herself while his hips kept rolling into her. The smell of sweat and metal infused in the air between them, she took it all in.

Pulling out of her, she let out a short whine trying to find out where he went. In one short action Ao had flipped her over onto her back, still holding onto her legs he reached up her thigh to grab her backside, giving it a cheeky squeeze with a matching grin to go with it. “You can’t help yourself can’t you?” She said with a subtle smile.

“You shouldn’t have such an attractive ass in the first place~” He sang in a sarcastic tone. Retaliating, Mei kneed him in his side, the grin turned into a pained look. “Got it..”

Stroking himself he lifted her leg to sit on his hip, lining himself with her folds, steadily pushing his tip in. Tensing up he fully sheathed himself into her. Shivers running up her body again and a fire burning in her belly.

Slowly building up the pace again, snapping his hips and panting, she could hear him muttering how tight, how heavenly it felt being inside her. Gliding up her arm to meet her hand, moving his fingers to hold onto her, she held back. Their hands holding onto each other for dear life. Ao kept slamming into her, sending cries to rip through her, long nails digging into the flesh of his back.

The bed creaking along with them, banging against the wall from Ao’s insanely strong thrusts and the sounds of their moaning made a symphony of pleasure echoing through her home.

Moving her hips up at an angle he started ramming into her harder, hitting her sweet spot, the sensation pushing her to the edge, “Ao.. I-I’m..!” Hooking her legs around him to pull him in deeper, crying out as she reached her climax, tears falling from the sides of her eyes. The remaining adrenaline slowly leaving her system when she craned her head back to rest on the soft bed.

Ao wasn't done, far from it, pulling out midway before slamming into her again, the shock caused Mei’s hands to fly up and grab onto his arms, “A-Ao..!” She was still coming down from her orgasm, anymore of this and she swore she’d pass out. “Sorry.. I’m almost..” He kept pumping into her at the same pace. Mei felt so overstimulated, her body crying out in a mix of anguish and ecstasy, enough for stars to appear right before her eyes.

Still holding onto her leg he leaned down, his elbow propping himself up while his head bowed down next to hers. Jerking his hips into her a couple more times and letting out a stifled moan as he came. Mei curling her toes as he poured himself into her.

Officially out of stamina he collapsed on top of her, the weight of his body almost crushing her. “Ao, I can’t breathe.” She giggled, tapping his back to signal him to move.

“Right, sorry..” Pulling out of her he rolled off onto his back, laying next to her in a hot mess, running his hands through his sweaty hair. They both took a moment to catch their breaths, what a way to end the night.

Ao turned his head over to Mei, “So I guess this means we’re a thing now?” He said with a breathy tone. She wanted to slap him, “Do I really need to explain this again?” She said with a raised brow.

“I mean.. if you’re up for another round, I’m not opposing it.” Grinning at her, she squished his face with her palm, “I swear you are something else.” She commented, chuckling at him.

“I love you.” He said, his loving glance sent her heart racing, the warmth radiating off them made her cheeks glow a bright pink as she gave him the same look.

“It took you that long to say it?” She teased, her hand holding the back of his neck so she could kiss him on his cheek. “I love you too, Ao.”

She wanted to fall asleep right there, the idea of washing up was too tiring. Ao agreeing with the sentiment, the both of them settled for laying next to each other, his hand on her hip and moving his thumb in small circles.

Closing her eyes she thought about everything that happened, they would need to discuss their proposal, especially how to tell everyone. Taking a deep sigh, Mei still needed to sign off on some paperwork before Chōjūrōs-

Mei’s eyes flew open, “Oh god..” throwing her hands over her face.

“What? What’s wrong?” Ao sat up in high alert, worried about his lovers state of panic.

“I just remembered.. We left Chōjūrō with everyone.” Mei felt so guilty, she was in so much of a rush she forgot to at least tell Chōjūrō they were leaving for the night. Who knows what kind of trouble he would’ve been roped into. “Do you think he’s ok? He might still be at the bar, maybe I should-”

Grabbing her hand he pulled her into his chest, “I’m sure he’s alright, he’s the new Mizukage, a couple of village blockheads won’t be enough to stop him.” He grumbled. Caressing her hair she started to calm down.

“..I hope you’re right.” She sighed.

“I know so.” He said comforting her, leaning in to plant a kiss on her forehead.

Pulling up the sheets from her bed to cover them, he lifted his arm again to envelope her in his embrace, it felt so soothing. She lay there her head so close to his chest she could hear his heartbeat, the rhythm soothing her, in this moment she felt grateful. A low growling sound broke her concentration, she could hear snoring. Sitting up to see he was already sound asleep, she covered her mouth to stifle a laugh, she couldn’t believe how fast that was, he was still awake and talking to her less than a minute ago.

This is the man who she would be spending the rest of her life with. She couldn’t have imagined it any other way, it excited her to see what else was in store for them. Soon her eyes felt heavy, yawning and shifting herself closer to him, looking at his foolishly cute face and drifting off into a peaceful sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did happen to Chōjūrō? You decide! haha. Hooo boy sorry but I couldn't help but write some plot at the beginning ahaha. Thanks for reading! I really hope you enjoyed it, there is a lack of AoMei fic in this fandom so someones gotta fill it up ahaha  
Btw if you would like some music to go with parts of the fic like the last chapter I suggest "Vera Blue - All The Pretty Girls", it helped give me the atmosphere to write this ahaha.

**Author's Note:**

> I know I wanted to upload the entire thing but I got impatient, so heres the plot section of this E rated fic! ahaha. But thanks for reading don't worry the fun stuff will be here soon enough hehehe. Stay tuned! 
> 
> Also if you want some music to go along with this I suggest 'Bokura no Natsu no Yume - Yamashita Tatsurou' not just because its a really nice song that goes with a very special movie, but also that it helped me write most of the section haha.


End file.
